charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Roz
Mama Roz was a Haitian Yoruba practitioner that warned Macy of the inner darkness that she possesses. History Mama Roz owned a shop where she gave psychic readings and also acted as a nail salon. In Kappa Spirit, in order to get answers about the mark on Galvin Burdette, Macy Vaughn looked up Mama Roz for answers. Macy and Harry Greenwood later went to visit the psychic Haitian priestess. However, Harry gets taken away by Mel and Maggie's call. The priestess appeared and Macy asked about the marking on Galvin, thinking it to be a protection ward which the princess confirmed. She then warned Macy to stay away from Galvin. When Macy asked why, the priestess told her that she has the "ibi" in her. The priestess refused to explain, so Macy offered up more money. The priestess finally admitted that it means that a "darkness" is inside of her. Macy refuted this and leaves abruptly with the psychic telling her that "the pillar of your past holds the key to your darkness". Remembering what the priestess said earlier, Macy later decided to look at one of the pillars of the Vera Manor. Inside, she discovered a box with a key. At the Vera Manor on Christmas in Jingle Hell, Galvin seemed to be having an good time chatting with Parker and Maggie but as the guys both shook hands, Parker Caine fell over in pain as Galvin’s mark glowed especially bright. Shocked, Macy took Mel into their snowy backyard to tell her what she had just saw and wondered whether it meant that Parker could be bad news for them. Macy called Mama Roz for confirmation, but before she can do anything, she is knocked out by Hunter Caine. Galvin showed up at the manor in Manic Pixie Nightmare and explained how his grandmother may be able to help Macy find some answers to ridding her demonic side, but they had to contact her beyond the grave. Macy was hesitant but eventually agreed. Galvin and Macy then visited Mama Roz later to hold a séance to contact his deceased grandmother. In The Replacement, after the death of the customs agent who checked Galvin back into the country, the sisters worried that a demon may have accompanied the scientist back to the U.S. from his venture in Haiti, hidden in any number of the artifacts he accrued along his journey. Mel and Macy then brought Galvin’s hoard of artifacts to Mama Roz in the hopes she could deduce whether any of them were cursed or contained demonic traits. Galvin, possessed by a demon, paid a visit to Mama Roz and while Roz warned him to stay away from Macy, he attacked her, killing her after confirming Macy didn’t know anything about Yoruba. Maggie and Mel later seek out Mama Roz and found her dead, with the same puncture wounds as the customs guy. The two don’t have a lot of time to look around before Tessa Flores-Cohen arrived. While Mel tried to shoo her off, Maggie asked for help expanding her powers, hoping if she coulf reach Mama Roz’s soul, it could help point them to who had killed her. Maggie was able to successfully connect with Roz’s soul, learning that a demon known as an Abiku killed her. Following Roz’s instructions to find the “''lost soul at the threshold'',” she learned that the soul that had been communicating with her was actually Galvin. Later, after the Abiku took Macy off to the attic, Maggie, Mel, Galvin and Tessa used Mama Roz's dagger to cut through a force field keeping them out of the house and then raced up to the attic to save Macy. There, with the help of a fire extinguisher, they are able to vanquish the Abiku with the dagger. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Clairvoyance: Mama Roz stated that she possesses the Sight and describes this power as being able to hear precisely what a person needs to know. The users of this ability are able to gain information about an object, person, location, or physical event through means other than the known human senses. Mama Roz was able to use this to know that Macy possesses some darkness within her, that her sisters are different than she is, and that a pillar of the Vera Manor held a key to Macy's past. * Mediumship: Mama Roz was able to call out to Galvin's grandmother during a séance. The spirit then possessed her body to communicate with him. Appearances Trivia Quotes So, my dear, you seek the light of knowledge? This is a rare chance to hear from someone who has the sight. The ability to hear precisely what you need to know. Trust Mama Roz. I have the gift. Because... you've got the Ibi in you. You're different from your sisters, child. Search within. Don't you feel it? The pillar of your path holds the key to your darkness. Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Psychics Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Deceased